


Missing You

by Nielship



Series: You and Me [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielship/pseuds/Nielship
Summary: They separated again. This time for longer time.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: You and Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This can read as a one shot. But also kinda series from Your Voice.

The announcement of their arrival in JFK wake him up, wonwoo stretching him self a bit while sighing. It's been a long flight and he's really tired. He looked at his phone, already adjusted the time, it showed 10.11 AM, he put it back in his pocket. He gather his stuff and prepare to get off the plane. Other members are getting ready too. He walk tiredly off the plane, once they finally in the airport building, he open his phone again, turning off the flight mode. Everyone is already queue for the imigration and he joined them. Most of them are pretty quiet, still tired from the long flight. Finished his turn, he wait for others so they can walk to the car together. He thought about setting the wifi while waiting but he's just too lazy doing it now, he end up stretching a bit more.

When they walk out, the fans already waiting for them, he smiled a bit at them, glad that everyone giving them the space. The journey to the hotel is quiet too, everyone is either looking at the view or asleep. Wonwoo stares at road for a bit until he him self fell asleep. The tap on his shoulder startled him, he looked at the window and see that they finally arrived. They all get off the bus and waited in the loby for their room. This time wonwoo roommate with jun again. Everyone is just quietly entering the elevator and going to their rooms, wonwoo followed them behind. Jun already throwing him self on the bed when wonwoo entered the room, he chose the bed closer to the window. Wonwoo put his luggage and sit on his bed. He finally took out his phone again, 11.30 AM, _It's 03.00 AM now in korea. He probably asleep_. He connected his phone to the wifi, a lot of notification show up, he scroll them up while lying down, ignoring jun who already sound sleeping next to him. Most of it from their group chat and wonwoo's family group chat. He opened his family group first, informing them he arrived safely. Then he opened their group chat, mostly seungkwan sending the picture they took at the airport, and some members comments on it. And there it is the comment he's been looking for, **'you guys arrived? Get some rest and have fun'** _of course, always looking out for us,_ mingyu, seungkwan, and soonyoung already replied, he send an emoji and close the group chat. His notification ring,

'I see that you finally touch your phone'

'ㅋㅋ yeah, too tired to set the wifi'

'ㅋㅋ'

'You're not sleeping?'

'I did, manager hyung message woke me'

'Told you to turn off your phone if you're sleeping'

'ㅋㅋㅋㅋ, I can't. I'll worry more'

' *roll eyes* '

'Shut up'

'How was your flight?'

'Pretty normal'

'It's just a long flight. Everyone is tired.'

' :( '

'Of course'

'Go get some rest'

'You guys have schedule tomorrow'

'Yeah'

'I'll wash up first'

'Okay'

'Don't forget to eat'

'I won't.'

'You too. Go to sleep'

'ㅋㅋ i will'

'Good night wonuuu ♡'

'ㅋㅋㅋㅋ'

'It's noon here'

'Fine'

'Good afternoon then'

'ㅋㅋㅋ'

'Hmm'

'Hyung..'

'Yeah?'

'Can i call you?'

'Now?'

'Yeah'

'Noo!!!'

'Why'

'Hahaha, sleep first'

'Call me when you wake up'

'Ugh.. fine'

'ㅋㅋㅋㅋ'

'Hyung..'

'What?'

'Good night'

'Hahaha yeah :) '

'Hyung..'

'Whaaat???'

'Go to sleep'

'I wil if you stop messaging me'

'ㅋㅋㅋㅋ'

'Hyung...'

'What now??'

'I miss you.'

'Hyung'

'Stop blushing'

'I am not!!! -3-'

'Lies'

'Ugh'

'Hyung..'

'What'

'Hyuung'

'Whaaat'

'Hyuuung'

'Fine'

'I miss you too'

'Now go to sleep'

'Gosh, you really'

'Hehehe yeah'

'You too hyung'

'And hyung'

'.......'

'Come to my dream later okay? ;)'

'Wonuuuuuu!!!!!'

'Sleeeeep!!!!' 

'ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ'

Wonwoo finally put down his phone and started to gather things to shower. He can't help but smiling knowing his hyung must be pouting right now while sulking he teased him. He stared at his phone on the night stan, _Two weeks, it's only two weeks. I can do this. We can do this._

**Author's Note:**

> Another time when i need this. I think i kinda have this tiny expectation of him to join their america tour. So i played my self. This me trying to cheer my self up.  
> At first kinda want to make it angst but some how i end up with fluff instead kekeke.  
> I miss seungcheol so bad. I miss his interaction. I miss woncoups.
> 
> Pardon me for any mistake, it's 3 am here and i am on my phone.


End file.
